


jake vores kelly... not clickbait....

by musical_abri



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birthing, Crack Fic, F/M, I SWEAR THIS IS A JOKE FIC, Vore, aka the baby is you parody, im not putting this under any other tags because im scared of anyone finding this, michael x rich technically but i dont wanna tag it under that, once again i swear this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_abri/pseuds/musical_abri
Summary: jake vores kelly???? level up????? what the heck????? yeehaw.this is a joke fic i swearoh yeah jakes from be more chill and kelly is a bmc oc who belongs to @musicalgamernerd. go check them out :Dalso i put no fandom bc i dont want this 2 be in da bmc tag lawlz
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Kelly Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jaake vorewsz kell y omg 
> 
> reade on with caautiom

itgb wasa quiet fridsya afternoon when uudeenly, kelly hearfdv a beep ffrom her phone. she looked athne phone and omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it

was a y=text from her boyfrnad JAKEY D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

it sayed......................................... 'hey kelly.................................. come over 2 my house 2nite............. for some............ haha................ fun ;)))'

kelly fainted!!!! and then texted jakey 'k'

she sleepd

.....

then she woke up at [REDACTED]

she walked to jake home 

no body was there................... jk she saw a light on

she went to door and knpowdnjuip sorry i cant type

she wnet to door and knocked

instnaly jake broke the door and ssaid hello and they teleported t jakes bedroom

wait didnt jakes house burn down or whatever

uhm......... ok moving on...................................................................................... awko taco............................................

jake he . jake opned his mout 

'get in' he said hot,ly

kelly said 'k' and jumped in

Jacob Dillinger vored Kelly Mell. 

da end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

hope u enjoyed fjipnji

كيلي لديه البطيخ

ciao (●´ω｀●)


	2. vore part #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun reaidng this i hoep u wnjoy 
> 
> dedicated 2 my moirail !! enjoy

sundfely Kelly telelported our da stomach 

‘no jaek….. we cant do thsi….. my famikyw would kill u…………..’

jake cries

‘why tho’

(i just told u why dumass, thought kelly)

‘my family would be sad u vored me’

‘ok’ 

so they decided to go to sbarros 

at 1 am 

fuck y 

at the sbabaros kss 

at the sbarros they order food and jake started thinkinh

he thought 

(man tastes good)

(..........)

(but not as good as kelly)

he starts to Thought of kelly in stomachs 

he look at kelly whi is now enojyin her food 

‘yum’ she said m

‘look i Have 2 go soon , i told michale i’d be back three days ago 

i tink hes thinks i died or somethng ‘

oh yeah kelly’s benen in the stomach for three days lolz

a nywayw SUDDENLY! 

michale BURSTS THRU DA DOOR WITH RICH!!! 

tehy r boyfrends Bi da way lawls

ok so there they are !!

‘kelly wtf!!!!’ say ya michales 

‘haha niiiiiice job jaake!! ‘ said rich while Doing Thumbs Up

kelly falls over ‘ i can explain!!!!!!!!’

‘oh really??? ok kelly, explain why u were gone for 3 whole days and no answer my tezts!!! we were so worried kelly!! ‘ he said while cryinh

omg angst :((((

kelly gasps!!! ‘i’m so sorry, i, oh , i-‘

‘i vored her ‘ said Jacob sa

‘......’ 

‘hot…’ said rich 

‘hey micha,,,, wanna,,,, vore me…,,,, 

jk…

unless….?’ said rich again while Blush

michale blush too. ‘ok….’

michale opendd mhja sMOUTH OMG!!! 

Michael Mell vored Richard Goranski.

kelly and jake just stared at them…….

‘so…,’ said kelly. ‘do you forgive me?’ 

‘yes whatever lmaooo’ said michale 

‘ okay ‘ said kelly and she teleported back to jakes stomach 

‘yum?????’ said jake

the end 

مايكل أكلت الغنية. غريب جدا.

leave a kudos for part three 

jk i’ll write it anyway 

lov u kacey no homo Hope u enjoyed moirail!!! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed *kawaii cat faceI


	3. the baby is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parody hof YTGOUFKHUYIPHIGYLVJ
> 
> the baby is you by toby fox
> 
> bythe way this is not ship its like platonic boyfriend aHOLY SHIT JEREMY MIOCHAE: MOIRAILS
> 
> ok anywya enjoyt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikm sorry o hgyuiod

okc pretend that the vore never happeeened for now

that would make things a lot more weirder tha n it currently is.

anywya  
lers get onto da story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

oine day moichael showe up to jeremiahs househol;d  
]

hes like sup!!!!!!! jeremy said sup btw not michael

omg im so tired fo adding quotsation marks

abnyway michaels likem'not much hey i got smth to tel ly.;

holy shit imagine michael and jeremy being homestucks im losing my fucking mind 

anyway hes like 

'what' said jeremy

'

'I'M HVAINGV ABABY ANDTHJE BAGHYHB IS YOu '

jeremye said 'whatthe heck no dont birth me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 i dont wanna be ababy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '  
michael

miochael said 'tooBAD!!!!!!!!'

oh noooooooooooooooo

said jeremy

michael layed down

and out came jeremy

Michael Mell gave birth to Jeremy Heere.

hope u enjoted sry its not level up goodbye

leace a kudos for moaraaaaaaaaaaaa and ijhjjhbhuhb hehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed. no notes in arabic this time bc i dont know what to say


	4. vore agian corona ediotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk vore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pokqdejnwljfqorhbv

EKKLGT WAS woah oops capslock

Kell y was booooooooooored out of her MIND!!!!!!!!! The fuckijn v quarantin was suchb a btctcttchhhh sh emissed her jakey wakey bakey qakey makey hakey 

So

gUess whqt!!!!!!!

She decide cto SNEK Ou@!! Omg!!

Osoososooososooo she said jakekekekekkekekekekekkkeke

I orderde u a giftttttttttt

Food delivery!!!!!!!!11111

Check ur doorstep in 5 min ;)))  
\

He sadi ok

Kelly RUSHE to his houye

Sure enoygh in excatly 5 min seh was ther

He opend teh door` andsaid OMG

Kelly wtf!!??? Quarantie !!! why r u here?? I thot u said food??

She said yes i did mean food;))))

He said omg…… do you mean………………………….

He blushed

She sdai yes vroe

Omg, he saud

She saiiiiiiiid open Up!!!!!!  
\  
He did  
\  
Kelly slowlh plaecdv herselrf in to jakes nouth!!!!!!!!!!!! Wtf!????????????!!!]]

Jake Dillinger vored Kelly Mell.

Again.

IT KEEPS HAPPENING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u e njoed every1!!! heart emoji :333333

**Author's Note:**

> hoep u enjoied!!! :3333333 ijojj9h3r2qfewos
> 
> folow 4 moar gureat writijngzzzz


End file.
